Prior art self-feeding devices for use by handicapped persons have been limited to very simple movements which either result in the accommodation of a limited variety of food to be consumed by the user or else such devices are ineffective in utilizing the food available in the plate or bowl. Little user selectivity is permitted in the foods to be eaten as may be dictated by the desires of the user. Prior art devices have been provided which utilize a rigid, circumferential path about the eating vessel so that the varieties of foods available are limited.
It is a special object of the present invention to provide a mechanism which advances a spoon across or radially with respect to the plate. While such forward movement of the spoon is occurring, the plate itself turns incrementally toward the spoon so as to facilitate filling of the spoon preparatory to positioning the spoon in raised position for eating.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,408 discloses an automatic device for handicapped persons which includes a rotatable plate and a spoon which elevates from a filling position to a feeding position by means of movement over a wire track in a fixed path. Upon actuation, the plate rotates a predetermined increment and the spoon begins to rotate simultaneously therewith to pick up a desired amount of food as the spoon travels along the wire track to the feeding position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,306 discloses a spoon elevating motor and cam controlled switch for raising and lowering the spoon. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. further illustrate the state of the art; 1,333,208; 1,333,209, 2,686,408; 3,317,061 and 3,885,681.